


Perchance To Dream

by tsiviaravina



Series: Sound and Fury [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsiviaravina/pseuds/tsiviaravina
Summary: Set sometime in Season One, after 01x04/05. Or whenever you, the Reader, thinks it's appropriate. (That Dan has the absolute balls to say that line about being disappointed in Chloe at the beginning of 01x04 *always* pisses me off beyond belief.)Chloe is hurt, pissed-off, and wants a drink.She ends up at Lux.





	Perchance To Dream

_"Really, Chloe? I'm disappointed in you."_

Who the fuck?

Who the actual fuck did he think he was?

_"Really, Chloe? I'm disappointed in you."_

_He_ was disappointed in _her?_

The nights she put their little girl to bed with lies on her lips about Daddy's "important police work".

_(more important than your daughter?)_

The plans cancelled last minute, the missed anniversaries, the weeks when her bed was cold, and the only thing that reminded her that she was married was the gold band on her left hand and that precious little girl sleeping down the hall.

Palmetto Street.

_(palmetto bitch)_

She downed the shot of tequila she had ordered.

It felt good—it felt warm when everything about her life had been cold for so long. 

She signaled for a refill.

Drank it down.

Warmth flooded her limbs.

Maybe a third would...

A hand, large, warm, took her own, keeping her from slamming the next shot.

"Detective? I didn't expect to see you here." Lucifer. Another man judging her actions, telling her what she could and couldn't do.

What she was and wasn't supposed to feel. 

"Well, I can't exactly go to the Paddock, now, can I?" she spat bitterly.

"I suppose not," he replied. He sat down on the stool next to hers. "Are you going to tell me what has you so furious or are you going to swallow it down with your tequila?"

"Damn right I'm going to tell you, 'cause it's _your_ fault!"

She could tell he was trying not to laugh, which pissed her off even more. "What did I do?"

"You broke into my _house._ You made _breakfast._ You idiot." Great. She hadn't had anything to eat and the tequila was hitting her hard.

She could tell Lucifer was going to say something with all the tact of the asshole he could be and that would make her punch him in the face, so she slammed a preemptive hand over his mouth in warning.

"Shut. Up. I'm not _done."_

She removed her hand, took a deep breath, and continued. "Now Dan thinks that I'm _sleeping_ with you! And you know what he had the _balls_ to say to me?" 

"What did Detective Douche tell you that has you this...unhinged?"

"He had the _nerve_ to say that he was disappointed in me. That _he_ was disappointed in  _me,_ presumablyfor sleeping with _you._ The prick."

She heard a low growl and she looked at Lucifer, who appeared to be, in that instant, what he said he was: an avenging angel.

Her own fury drained away. "You're hurting me," she whispered. Then louder, her other hand pulling at his wrist, "Lucifer, let go!"

He seemed to come out of whatever kind of trance he had been in and released his grip. "My apologies, Detective. I'm sorry I exposed you to...such disrespect from Daniel."

"Dan was just...it's been a while, you know, between Palmetto and...everything else. I don't think we touched each other for the three months before the separation. I know I haven't hugged anyone but Trixie or my mother for...a long time." 

"Drink that and wait here," Lucifer commanded, and walked away.

She took the third shot, wondering what the hell Lucifer was planning now.

Then he was back in front of her, extending a hand. "Dance with me, Detective. I will be the perfect gentleman—I give you my word."

She took his hand carefully, letting him guide her to his chosen spot on the dance floor. Then the current song faded out and a new one flowed in to take its place:

> _All the fear has left me now._
> 
> _I'm not frightened anymore._
> 
> _It's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh._
> 
> _It's my mouth that pushes out this breath._

He placed his right hand at the small of her back and took her right hand in his left. She put her left hand on his shoulder and let him lead.

> _And if I shed a tear I won't cage it._
> 
> _I won't fear love._
> 
> _And if I feel a rage I won't deny it._
> 
> _I won't fear love._

She was too buzzed to feel self-conscious, and Lucifer was keeping his word—he was being a perfect gentleman. 

And he was warm. 

> _Companion to our demons,_
> 
> _They will dance and we will play._
> 
> _With chairs, candles, and clothes_
> 
> _Making darkness in the day._

She stepped closer to him, slipping her hand from his shoulder to the nape of his neck. His arm tightened around her.

> _It will be easy to look in or out,_
> 
> _Upstream or down_
> 
> _Without a thought._

She found herself resting her head against his shoulder, her eyes fluttering closed, her other arm moving to rest on his shoulder. Again, he pulled her closer, gently rocking them to the music.

> _And if I shed a tear I won't cage it._
> 
> _I won't fear love._
> 
> _And if I feel a rage I won't deny it._
> 
> _I won't fear love._

He easily shifted them until her head was tucked under his chin and she was pressed flush against him. Maybe it was still the tequila, but all she felt was warm and safe, cuddled in the Devil's arms.

She smiled at the thought.

> _Peace in the struggle to find peace._
> 
> _Comfort on the way to comfort._

She felt him chuckle. "Well, this _is_ opposite day. What has you smiling, Detective?"

She snuggled in tighter. "You're warm. And safe. It's nice."

She didn't see him close his eyes, but she did feel him rest his cheek against the top of her head. It was wonderful to feel this completely contained by another person.

This—

_(don't, don't, don't think it)_

—cherished.

> _And if I shed a tear I won't cage it._
> 
> _I won't fear love._
> 
> _And if I feel a rage I won't deny it._
> 
> _I won't fear love._

She lifted her head and opened her eyes as the song faded. 

She looked up at him.

She stood on her toes so her lips were even with his ear. 

"Thank you."

He watched her walk away, leave the club, get in a cab to go home.

Only when he was sure she was gone did he leave Lux to have a cigarette.

> _I won't fear love._

And to dream.

> _I won't fear love._

**Author's Note:**

> And that's what happens when I let myself listen to Sarah McLachlan when I write, people.  
> Song: "Fumbling Towards Ecstasy" by Sarah McLachlan


End file.
